Beneath Your Beautiful
by Aeterna Clara
Summary: Piers feels that life weighs him down after his father's passing. Being the man of the house now, he makes sure he's perfect in every way in public. But deep down Piers is rather different. He'll never reveal his weakness. That is until a pair of sapphire blue eyes managed to capture his attention and his heart from the first moment his eyes fell on her...
1. Chapter 1: First Encounter

_**This is the first time I'm writing a story in a normal setting. I hope you enjoy my story and will keep supporting so I can post more chapters. **_

_**Please leave comments on ways I can improve myself.**_

* * *

The annoying sound of the alarm wakes me up early again. I slam the off button like any other weekday ever since I was 13. Reluctantly open my eyes to see the outside isn't even covered with sunlight yet. I grumble and sit up lazily. I still have two weeks of free time before college starts and I'm still waking up early in the morning. I'm not enjoying it one bit but I have to.

I let out a huge yawn and take a look around my room. The walls are painted in dark blue after I finally start thinking that cartoon character wallpaper for a room is uncool. My bed is placed at the far side of the room to the left, near the window. Opposite my bed is a large brown cupboard with drawers next to it. On top of the drawer is a round mirror hangs to the wall, almost close to the white door to my room. Posters of my favorite bands hang on the wall above the study desk placed a few paces from the door. The light brown color fades over time. Next to the study desk is a matching book shelf. Instead of books, I kept DVDs and video games in there instead. Even my action figures too. My eyes finally land on the black bedside table that only has the annoying alarm clock, my Smartphone and my phone's charger. This is the room I've been living for most of my 18 year old life. Now that high school is over I thought it'll be the time to say goodbye to this room. Boy was I wrong.

I open the drawer on the bedside table and take out the letter I receive a week ago. It's a scholarship offer I received at Brooke's University. The University is located nearby where I live. It only takes like 10-15 minute drive there. The funny thing is I didn't apply for this university. I got the scholarship when the headmaster from the university went to my basketball championship game. He's impressed by my leadership skills, grades and my involvement in curricular activities. Something about the University needs more young individuals like me during the interview I went 3 days ago. I still get the scholarship of course not intending to let my mum down. Besides, it'll save us lots of money. The university is nearby, it's prestigious and to make me feel even better my best friends and my girlfriend are heading there too. That's the pros. The cons would be I'm still stuck in the same city Sacramento, California and I'm not qualified to live at the hostel because my home is nearby. Guess I won't be saying goodbye to this place anytime soon. But then again there are other benefits of me staying here. Actually there's so many benefits that made me forget the idea of studying somewhere farther than home.

I place the letter safely in my drawer again. I'm going to need it on orientation day. Letting out a heavy sigh I finally get my butt up from bed and out of my room with a towel. The bathroom is opposite my room. The two rooms near the stairs belong to my mother, Annabelle Nivans and sister, Petryna Nivans. Since the radio in the kitchen isn't on, I'm guessing both of them are still sound asleep.

Closing the bathroom door quietly, I shake my head again like any other mornings. The sink is filled with empty bottles. She dyed her hair again. This time is…cotton candy pink?! What has gotten into that girl? I let out a frustrated sigh and clear up the sink, throwing away the box and empty dye bottle in the small trash can under the sink. After that I start searching for my toothbrush inside the mirrored cabinet. There are so many bottles in the cabinet and half of it belongs to Ryna. Why does she need many stuff for her hair?!

Finally after a minute I found my toothpaste and toothbrush. Brushing my teeth feeling annoyed with Ryna's attitude. She used to be sweet and playful till my dad passed away two years ago. After that she changed. A lot. She hangs around with this group of friends I'm not too fond of. They haven't done anything bad, well not yet, so I can't lecture her on who she can and can't be friends with. Besides, mum is going easy on her. She keeps on telling me that she's going through some changes, 'The growing up stage'. I don't remember mine being out till late at night or dye my hair in different colors every month. She's turning 17 soon and I'm getting more worried. Her choice of fashion isn't exactly appropriate but who am I to judge. My girlfriend wears short skirts too. But still as a brother, I dislike it that she shows off too much skin. Doesn't she know there's lots of perverts out there nowadays.

I rinse my mouth and throw my pajama pants in the hamper. Feeling refreshed as the warm water flow on my body. My mind takes back to two years ago. We were all busy that night at the restaurant since its Saturday night. Mum is supervising in the kitchen, I'm busy being the waiter and Ryna takes care of the cash register. Our routinely busy Saturday night was shattered when a phone call came from the US Military. My father, Paul Nivans, sacrificed himself on the battlefield to save his comrade, a young rookie. Now I'm the man of the house, trying to keep this family together, trying to not let my father down, and trying to protect mum and Ryna especially. But sometimes I feel...heavy inside of me. I feel that I am not able to do it. I've never told anyone about this heavy feeling inside of me. I don't think I should but still…the thought of talking to someone comforts me a little. Then again, who would want to listen to a sob story?

I open my eyes to the present day and turn the shower off_. _

_Focus Piers. You have an entire day ahead for you to finish._

* * *

I shake my head and get myself ready for work. Its Saturday again and I have to be energetic from morning till late night.

Its night fall and customers are pouring in like mad. The bell dings numerous times at the pickup counter meaning I have lots of food to be sent to tables. I quickly turn to my attention on the customer at hand, tapping their orders on the iPad mini to be sent straight to the kitchen.

"So that'll be 2 seafood spaghetti, 1 chocolate indulgence and a bottle of wine. Will that be all? "I ask politely to two women in their 20's.

"When are you off work?" One tries to flirt with me.

"Our restaurant is closed at 11 pm madam," I grin and bear it.

"Why don't we go out after you're done here?" another tries to be seductive. Oh my god she's older than me for crying out loud.

Just then the bell dings at counter again telling me that another order is ready to be sent. I muster the best smile I can give. It's a real busy day, I'm tired as heck and the last thing I need is old flirting ladies thinking I want tips real bad.

"Sorry ladies. Duty calls," I nod politely and move away before they can ask any more questions.

I make my way around the crowded restaurant expertly. Ben, our loyal bartender, is behind the bar pouring drinks to patrons. There's another waitress walking around picking up dirty plates and sending the bill. Her name is Lisa, she's a part timer before this but decided to full time because she likes the way my mum runs things. As soon as I reach the pickup counter, Fiona, our middle age chef smiles slyly at me. I know that smile. It's the 'you-naughty-boy' smile. It creep me out the first time but it's just her way of teasing me. She's always keeping an eye out if there are customers trying to flirt with me. Men and women I mean.

"What?" I ask feigning innocence.

"You should start printing cards with your number since you're so popular Piers," she teases.

"Fio I didn't ask for it. I don't even know why they want my number," I shrug and pick up three plates with a large silver tray.

"Like you don't know why," she gives a smirk.

"Fio if I knew why I wouldn't be wondering till now," I let out a laugh and start making my way to the tables, facing the crowded restaurant with a plastered smile on my face. I've been doing this for so long no one can tell if I'm mad or not.

My mum is the type of woman that can't sit down quietly. Her fingers are always itching to do something and her legs always want to carry her around. When her cooking wins the hearts of almost everyone in our neighborhood, she finally decided to use her talent into profit. She opens Starlight Bar and Bistro when I was 8 years old and the business keeps growing till today. I couldn't say the same for the amount of employees though. There are 3 chefs in the kitchen, 2 cleaners, 1 bartender and 2 waiters including me. My mum supervises everything. Going from one place to another helping what needs to be help. Ryna doesn't help around any longer only on days she feels like helping, which is not often anymore.

The small restaurant is now bigger when mum bought the store next door. Honestly, I always feel like we're low on staff but the problem is none of them are able to keep up with the amount of customers and quit or ran away. Seriously speaking, how can I leave a restaurant that opens from 10 am to 11 pm for university if there's only one waitress? Even though mum told me she'll handle it, I still worry. My mum isn't getting any younger. I know her arms aren't as strong as they're used to. I'm doing my best to help her but I know I can't be here all the time.

Speaking about my mum, I just saw her went out of the kitchen and looking around like she's looking for someone. When her eyes landed on me she waves her hand to come to her. As soon as I'm in an arm's reach she pulls my hand to the kitchen.

"Mum what's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Out stock isn't enough. Can you step out to the hypermarket quickly before its closing time?" She speaks urgently.

"Wow. That fast? Alright. What do you need?" I take off my apron.

"Here's the list and the money. I can only trust you to buy lots of ingredients that are not overcharged. I'll take your place for now," she takes my apron.

"Alright. I won't be long," I reply short and make my way to the staff room to grab my car keys and wallet.

* * *

Luckily the drive to the nearest C-Mart is just 5 minutes. I look at my watch to see its 9:30 pm. It's almost closing time soon. I can tell by the annoyed look on the cashier lady near the entrance. Getting out the list, I start going through the aisle like an expert. I already know where all these things are placed. This saves even more time.

After 15 minutes of walking fast around the huge store and grab the stuffs I need, I'm down to one thing left on the list which is two bottles of soy sauce. I knew we were running out of that this morning. There aren't much people tonight so I'm relieved there won't be a line when I'm going to pay.

Upon finding the aisle, there's a girl is on tip toes trying to reach for the highest shelf. I push my trolley silently going about my business trying to find the soy sauce we always use. However, I find it hard not to look at her since her choice of attire is quite different. She's wearing a sleeveless white sundress and it's really cold outside too. Her long wavy black hair flows beautifully along her curves. What sets her as different to me is her fair skin. It almost looked pale to me. Well not white like Twilight vampires just slightly fairer than I've ever seen before. People around California would be really tan by now. She must be a tourist then. I focus back on her when she lets out a frustrated sigh but tries again on tip toes to get the can on top. I can't help but smile at the little girl and finally decided to help her.

"I got it," I say jovially and get her the canned beans easily thanks to my height.

I hand it to her with a smile. She takes it shyly from my hands while looking at the white floor.

"Thank you," she says softly. I've never heard such a voice in my life. Looking closely, she looks Asian.

"You're welcome. Do you need anything else?" I ask politely.

She looks up and I take a quiet intake of breath. My god she's beautiful. Her pink cheeks compliment her fair skin really well. She has a cute small nose and rosy pink lips. I think her lips aren't even colored. That's strange; usually girls would put on lip gloss or something. But the thing that makes me stop dead in my tracks is her eyes. They're so blue and sparkling like sapphire gems. I feel like I can stare at it forever.

"There is one more thing I need help with," she say with a sheepish smile.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" I clear my throat. Feeling embarrassed for staring at her.

"Can you take one more can for me please? I need two actually," she asks shyly.

"Not a problem," I smile at her and take another can for her.

I felt a small jolt when her fingers brush with mine as she takes the can. Correction, BOTH of us felt the small jolt because she take her hand away quickly. That's strange. Is this that polarization thing because it sure felt much different than the experiment I experienced in class last year. She carries her basket from the floor and turn to me again.

"Thank you so much for your help," She smiles and bows a little.

"No problem. Anything else you want me to help with?" I nod politely. She has a sweet smile.

"I think I've got everything on the list. What about you?" She nods to the list I'm holding. I just remembered the reason I came here and the loaded trolley.

"Oh right. I just have one more to go," I say sheepishly. I'm in a rush and yet I can make small talk with a stranger.

She bends down and hand me two bottles of soy sauce.

"Here, this is what's on your list right?" She gesture to the last thing left on the list.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot," I take it appreciatively from her and place them in the trolley.

"Now we're even," she give a final smile and walks away with her basket to the cashier.

I shake my head a little. That was weird. I don't really speak with a complete stranger in my life unless the person knows a friend of mine or my family. But she's someone I don't even know and yet I felt comfortable talking to her. That's very strange of me. Maybe it's because of her beautiful face. She must have lots of guys trying to talk to her or get her attention. I check my watch to see I've spent way too long here.

After I've done paying all of the stuffs, I'm pushing the heavy trolley to my car. I just want to go home and sleep. Its Sunday tomorrow so it's going to be even more packed. I let out a heavy sigh. I haven't hanged out with my friends or see my girlfriend for days already. Not trying to complain but I do need a break. At least before college start.

Suddenly I hear someone talking in a hushed tone. Rather urgently too.

"Give me all your money!" A man speaks.

That doesn't sound right. I leave my trolley aside and try to find the source of voice. The men speak again urgently. I don't hear the victim's voice though.

"Are you deaf or something? Give me your money or I'm gonna leave a scar on your pretty face," the man threatens again.

A man dressed in black is threatening the girl I just talked to a few minutes ago. He pinned her to a car. She looks terrified and hugs her bag to her chest tightly. I grab a stone and throw at his head. He staggers to the side, holding his head.

"Hey! Pick someone your own size!" yell and run to him.

He waves his knife around wildly. I manage to grab his arm and twist it till he lets go of the knife.

"Shit! Let me go!" He squirms around and yells in pain.

"Not until you apologize to her," my voice venomous. I turn him around so he'll face her.

"Say you're sorry!" I yell and twist his arm more.

"Oww…oww… Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" He yells. She flinches a little.

"Did he take anything?" I look at her. She shakes her head quietly.

I turn him the other way and let go of his arm. The thief fall to the ground holding his hand in pain.

"The next time I see you mugging someone, I'll break your arm before I hand you to the cops. Now scram before I change my mind," my voice hard.

The guy got up and ran away as fast as he can. I pick up the knife and proceed to throw it away at the nearby dustbin. When I turn around, the girl is still standing at the same spot. I got closer to see that she's trembling profusely while her eyes are on the black tar ground.

"Hey, it's okay. He's gone," I say softly. I look around if she's hurt.

The right side of her leg is bleeding. There are a few cuts and scratches on her pale white leg. Her white sundress is dirty at the hem. I'm guessing she got dragged. Damn it.

"Come on. We have to clean that. Can you walk?" I ask softly. She just nods quietly and pushes herself from the car.

I wrap her with my olive green jacket. She walks slowly and tries to pick up her groceries.

"It's alright. I got it," I stop her and carry her two plastic bags.

I hold her still trembling hand and lead her to my car. She stops abruptly, looking at me uncertainly. Oh right. Why would she want to get in a car with a total stranger! Idiot…

"I'm not going to hurt you. Where do you live? I'll take you home," I talk to her softly.

She looks at me deep in my eyes, searching for something. I notice her hand isn't trembling on my palm anymore. She nods slowly and gives me a smile as if she trusts me.

"I live in Elmira Heights. It's a suburban area. Do you know where it is?" her voice trembles little.

"Know? I live in Elmira Heights. Get in. I just have to get my stuff inside the trunk," I open the door for her.

"Let me help," she moves to the trolley.

"It's alright. There's not much. You're hurt by the way," I nod at her right leg.

As if she just realized it, she looks down at her right leg and finally winces.

"That's going to leave a mark," she jokes.

"Not unless we clean it up. Now go on get in. The sooner i get you home the better," I nod her to get in. She complies and gets in shyly.

I place my groceries in the trunk quickly and put hers at the back seat not to confuse with mine. We drive away from C-Mart in silence. Her eyes are on the window looking at everything we pass by. Is she new around here?

"Did you just move here?" I ask while keeping my eyes on the road. She whips her head fast at me.

"How can you tell? Are you psychic?" She asks wide eyed.

"You're looking at everything with wide eyes. It's kind of like a dead give away," I tease. She twirls a lock of her hair shyly.

"Sorry but you're right. I just moved yesterday actually," she explains. Her eyes are on me. I feel a little self conscious now.

"Elmira Heights is kind of big so where is your house? Specifically," I clear my throat trying hard not to sound nervous.

"House number 28, street number 10," she closed her eyes to try and remember.

"The bright yellow house huh. Claire Redfield lives there with her big brother, Chris," I say nodding. I signal right to enter Elmira Heights neighborhood.

"How did you know that too? Are you spying on me?" She says playfully. I can't help but laugh a little.

_I don't think I would mind spying on you_.

I shake my head at the thought. Since when am I a pervert?

"Chris is a friend of mine. Claire was my senior two years back In Elmira High," I explain while going through the same road I drive daily now ever since I got my license when I was 16.

"Which one is your house?" She asks curiously.

"Mine is three houses away from yours," I point to storey house painted in soft peach.

"We're on the same row too? Wow. This is a strange coincidence," she looks up wonderingly.

"In any case, welcome to the neighborhood," I smile at her as my car comes to a stop in front of her house.

"Thank you so much. You barely knew me and yet you helped me so much. I don't know how to repay you," I can feel her sincerity.

"Well you can repay me by telling me what happened back there. But before that is anyone at home?" I turn the ignition and peer at the dark house.

"Nobody is at home. Chris isn't around. Claire went off something about work. Why?" She asks curiously.

"Then that means I'll have to bandage your leg. If you'll let me of course," I shrug. I don't want to let myself in without her consent.

"That would be really nice of you," she replies shyly.

She went ahead to open the front door while I carry her groceries. It's been awhile I hadn't step in the Redfield's residence. I lost my purpose coming here when Chris joined the US Air Force. I'm only casual friends with Claire. The interior stays the same since I last went here which were 6 months ago I think. Chris came back for the holidays.

I place the plastic bags on the counter while the strange girl looks through the cabinets above for the first aid kit. She tries to tip toe again but wince in pain. I shake my head. This girl is careless. She'll hurt herself even more like this.

"I got it," I take the first aid kit from the cabinet.

She sits on the stool awkwardly, unsure what to do. I grab a new towel from the drawer near the sink and fill a big bowl with warm water. I can feel she's watching my every move. She must be curious how do I know where are all these things placed. She bites her tongue not to ask though.

"Alright, are you ready?" I ask while placing the towel and bowl on the counter.

She nods quietly.

I bend down and raise her right leg gently. I soak the fresh towel in the warm water and wash off the dry blood on her fair leg. I can hear her letting out a relief sigh.

"So what's a girl like you doing out so late at night alone and without a car. You didn't walk all the way to C-Mart did you?" I ask curiously, my eyes still washing off the blood, careful not to hurt her.

"You're very sharp aren't you? Oh well…long story short I was suppose to go with Claire but she has some business to attend to so I volunteered to go by myself. Explore the place a little," she explains slowly. The house is very still and silent. I can hear the intake of her breath when I accidentally brush the towel on the cut. I curse myself for being careless.

"Sorry about that. Anyways, it's not really the best move. There's lots of bad people out there," I advice her and soak the cloth again.

"I know. I just didn't know it would be this bad. I was going to catch the 10 pm bus but then someone grabbed me from the side of the car. I tried fighting back but he dragged me instead. He wanted my money," she explains softly.

"Why were you clutching to that bag for dear life?" I nod at her small dark blue sling bag on the counter.

"That's because my life depends on it. All my life savings is inside there. It's not much but it should be enough for me to live for a few weeks," she explains defensively.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to touch a rough spot there," I smile apologetically and open the first aid kit.

"You must really think I'm dumb right. Why did I keep all of it in my bag," she sat quietly, her eyes on the floor.

"That and also why didn't you scream for help," I take out disinfectant, two cotton balls and bandage, bending down again to disinfect the cut.

"I kept it in my bag because I thought it'll be safer. But lesson learned today," she rolls her eyes in annoyance. I can't help but laugh a little.

"And I tried to scream but my voice didn't come out. I don't know what happened to me. When I see the knife in front of my face my mind went blank," she continues looking confused.

I look up to see water in her eyes. Feeling a small tug in my heart I focus back on covering the cut.

"This is going to sting a little," I say quietly.

She shut her eyes tightly when I dab the cotton on the long cut. Her fingers clutch on to the stool tightly till her fingers gone numb. I do it quickly before she starts crying. After I'm satisfied with my work, I start covering her leg with the bandage.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now," I call out softly.

She opens her eyes slowly to look at her bandaged leg. She gets up and turns to face me.

"Still painful?" I ask, closing the first aid kit.

"No. Thank you so much," she gives me a sweet smile. She must have melted lots of hearts with that smile.

She turns around swiftly to clean the bowl and wash off the blood on the cloth at the sink quietly. I place the first aid kit back at the top cabinet, standing next to her at the sink. I steal a glance at her way. She seems to be deep in thought.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I'm fine," she answers quietly.

Before I can ask more my phone rings loudly in the silent kitchen. I take it out of my pocket to see my mum's caller ID. Oh shit! I gulp back and pick it up, bracing myself for her to yell at me.

"Hello," I try to sound calm.

"Piers? Where are you? You've been gone quite a while!" My mum says worriedly.

"I'm fine mum. There are a lot of people just now. I'm on my way now," I lied. The girl raises an eyebrow at me. I just shrug.

"Well alright then. Drive carefully," she advices me like always.

"I will. Love you mum," I say before hanging up.

I put my phone back in my pocket and turn to her.

"Sorry, I have to go. Duty calls," I say apologetically. Do I even plan to stay here longer? I have a feeling things would go awkward if I stayed longer.

"Of course. A hero like you are needed elsewhere," she teases. I can't help but give her a smile, feeling at ease again. Maybe we won't feel awkward with each other.

"So I guess I'll see you around?" I ask casually.

"We live in the same row. I'm sure we will," she replies with a soft smile.

"Alright. Take care now. I hope the cut will heal soon," I nod politely and walk to the back door.

"Drive safely," she say to me with one last smile. I nod and disappear behind the door.

Before I drive away I take one last look at the house. This has been a very strange experience. I've just made friends with a complete stranger. At least I think I made friends and maybe she's not a complete stranger technically since she's living with Claire. But I wouldn't have met her earlier if it weren't for my trip to the hypermarket.

Stopping at the traffic light, I think about the girl again. There's something different about her. Something girls nowadays don't have. I wonder what though.

Wait a minute...I just realized something. I close my eyes and hit my head on the steering wheel. We've spoken to each other for almost an hour. She rode in my car. I went inside her house. We tease and laugh. Shared a strange moment between us and yet...

I still don't know her name!


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden Fairy

Chapter 2: Hidden Fairy

Two weeks have passed and I still didn't get to see the blue eyed beauty. I pass by her house every night after I close up the restaurant but I still didn't get a glimpse of her. The thought of going to her doorstep and press the doorbell passes by every time in my mind but I kept dismissing the idea. Even if I did walk to her doorstep what am I going to say? That I'm just being a good neighbor and wonder if she's fine? Although that is a good excuse I still dismiss the idea since I don't even know what we will even talk about! It's rather strange that I'm nervous about a girl.

The clock is ticking and orientation day is tomorrow already I've been busy with my mum interviewing potential employees. Most were college students thinking of making some extra money. We decided to take the risk and employ three college students that looked and talked decent enough. I've been training them for a few days now and so far they're dependable enough for me to leave the restaurant for a few hours to attend Brooke's University.

Right now I'm lying on bed after another busy day at the restaurant, looking at the class schedule I just printed from the email the University sent earlier today. Looks like I'll be taking the night shift from now on since my class starts at 8:30 am and mostly ends before 3 pm. I have days off on Wednesdays. Before I can even let out a relief sigh I just remembered I have to join the basketball varsity team and one club. It's one of the rules in the scholarship. I have to be fully active on campus or they'll take the scholarship away. Great. This is like high school all over again. Oh well, at least I was able to breathe a little during the holidays.

Placing the class schedule inside my bedside drawer, I lay my head comfortably on my pillow and close my eyes. Tomorrow is my first day in Brooke's University. Three people come to view in mind. I'm going to see my two best bros, Nick Kendall and Finn Macauley. I miss seeing the two of them. After high school graduation, Nick went to L.A to gain some experience or something. He was pretty vague about his trip there. Finn got an internship in a popular tech company in Japan. While I decided to stay here in Elmira Heights like I've always had. I don't have any regrets but there's still a part of me that would love to see new places like New York maybe. I don't know pursuing what yet though but I just want to see places.

_Come on Piers. You've helped your mum and helped Ryna stay out of trouble. Well barely but I'm taking care of my family. That's what dad would've wanted._ I shake my head feeling incredulous. Can't believe I'm trying to console myself.

Before I can make myself fall asleep there's a light knock on the bedroom door.

"Piers, are you awake?" My mum calls out softly.

"Yeah, doors not lock," I reply and sit up.

She gets in wearing her faded nightdress. Her face is creased with fatigue but she still look at me lovingly with soft eyes. She just stands at the edge of my bed looking at me.

"Is something wrong mum?" I ask feeling a little self conscious.

She shakes her head and sits at the edge of my bed.

"I can't believe my son is going to college tomorrow," she speaks quietly. She sounded almost sad.

"Mum, Brooke's University is close. I'm still going to be home every day and help out at the restaurant like always. I'll always be here. Don't worry," I say assuredly, moving to sit closer to her.

"I'm not worried about the restaurant or that the college is nearby. I'm worried about you," she finally looks at me with worry in her eyes.

"Me? What's there to worry about? I haven't done anything wrong. Have I?" I ask while wondering if I did do anything wrong without realizing it.

"That's the thing I worry about. You haven't done anything wrong. Piers I am proud that you're a good son but I feel guilty that you're not spending your youth like a normal teenager," she lets out her maternal worries.

"You're worried that I don't waste my time partying wildly or stay in my room and play games all day? You're worried that I'm not doing drugs or drinking? Is that what you're trying to say mum?" I say with an accusing tone. I know it's unreasonable of me but I don't know why I am lashing out at her suddenly.

"That's not what I meant Piers. Ever since your father passed away, you've become a workaholic for a student even. You take lots of classes, immersed yourself in extracurricular activities and help at the restaurant every day. I know you have good friends like Finn and Nick but...," she stops midway trying to find the right words.

"I didn't take it easy or go out and have fun with my friends because I'm really busy for a 19 year old right?" I answer for her.

"Again it's not bad. I'm just worried that I don't know the reason why you do all this," she places her hand on my shoulder.

"There is no reason mum. I do it because I enjoy it. I don't like sitting around not doing anything and you know that," I answer.

"Piers, you are at the prime of your youth. Isn't it a teenager's nature to take it easy?" She says softly.

"Then I guess I'm a different kind," I reply short and final.

Mum lets out a sigh and gets up from bed. I want this discussion to be over. Don't get me wrong I love my mother to the very core but the least I want in this world is for her to worry about me. She has enough to worry about with the restaurant and Ryna. I don't want her to strain herself worrying about me. Besides, I have my own reasons for doing all this and I have no regrets whatsoever.

"Mum, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so much alright," I say softly, hugging her from behind.

"It's a mother's job to worry Piers. Shows how much I love you dear," she places her warm hand on my cheek. These hands were soft once but now it's rough because of the extra work she's been doing. Nevertheless, it's still comforting to me.

"I love you too mum," I give her a smile.

"Come on, time for bed," she said softly, pulling the duvet for me to get in.

"The last time you tuck me into bed I was 9," I chuckle.

"10 actually. Some kids managed to convince you there are monsters under the bed," she smiles at the memory.

"Then you'll wait till I fall asleep," I continue, remembering the sweet memory now. I let out a small yawn.

"Good night Piers," she says softly and kisses my forehead tenderly.

"Good night mum," I reply before falling asleep right away.

I wake up extra early not intending to be late for my first day. When I got down to the kitchen, Ryna is already there sitting on the counter with a steaming mug on hand and magazine on her lap. Her short bob cut hair is colored in cotton candy pink. She's dressed in a red crop top that shows off a part of her stomach and white pleated skirt. Usually I would comment on her attire every morning but today I don't want to ruin my good mood.

"Good morning sis," I walk to her and kiss her cheek instead.

I pop two breads in the toaster and make myself a mug of strong black coffee. When I turn around to face Ryna, she looks at me wide eyed.

"You're in an awfully good mood," she says suspiciously.

"Yes I am. It's my first day in a new place and I finally get to see my best friends," I say happily and drink my coffee.

"Wow. You three dorks are still together huh, "she say in a bored tone and continue reading her magazine.

"Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?" I answer with a stupid smile, spreading butter and Nutella on my toasts.

"Don't high school friendships just end in high school? And need I include that your friends isn't even around for two months," she sips her coffee looking at me curiously.

"Real friends don't forget each other. That's all I can say," I shrug, taking a bite of the toast.

"Whatever," she replies in a defensive tone. I didn't mean to annoy her but I am trying to point out that her posse isn't exactly the nice type.

"I'm heading off to school. Have a nice first day Piers," she picks up her sling bag, her face returning to a bored look.

"You too and please stay out of trouble," I remind her like always.

"Can't promise that bro but I will try my best," Ryna gives a sly smile and walks out of the kitchen.

I shake my head with a smile. That girl enjoys getting into trouble. So far her latest act was breaking in an abandoned factory with her friends last week. Thank god the security guard didn't report them to the cops after I apologized profusely for them. I keep hoping that one day she'll come to her senses and stop getting into trouble. Mum on the other hand is cool with whatever it is Ryna is doing. Something about this being her growing up process. Often times I roll my eyes at that statement. I went through it too but it never involved getting into trouble on a daily basis or finding trouble at all.

Looking at the wall clock, I decided to make my move before I get stuck in the morning traffic rush hour. I grab my black back pack off the counter and went to my car. After I got my license, mum lets me drive dad's military green Jeep. I have lots of memories in here with him. Whenever he's home we would just go out and just take a drive around California. He even took me to the shooting range once. It's a little far but I did get to see some action there. When I was 9, Dad taught me how to hold a sniper rifle after I went on and on how awesome he is shooting those targets from afar. While looking through the scope, adrenaline was pumping and my heart was beating wildly in my head. I missed the shot the first time of course but from there I learned how important it is to stay calm no matter how dire the situation may seem. If I start freaking out I won't see the solution or in that case, land a clean shot. My dad taught me a lot of things and I intend to use them all.

Ending my trip to memory lane, I start the ignition and drive off to my orientation day in Brooke's University.

This is the second time I've been here and I still can't believe how big this place is. I'm driving through crowds of students, some moving in things to the houses on campus, some walking around and other things a new students will do. Club booths are also open all around the side street. I've never been lost in a new place but this campus could just break my record. The place is like the size of a small town!

I parked my jeep at the student's parking lot. There are Lots of expensive cars taking up most of the parking spots. Not wanting to judge but I can bet they're here thanks to money.

_Must be so nice to have lots of them_. My mind quips. I just shake my head with a small laugh. I do have money just not enough to spend it all in usual stuffs.

I grab my dad's olive green military jacket and back pack from the passenger seat, hoping off from the jeep. I hope a plain white shirt, black jeans and sneakers are proper enough for college.

I take out the orientation schedule and try reading the map they printed at the back. It says it's being held in Auditorium 1. I didn't know they have more than 1 auditorium!

My phone vibrated an incoming text in my pocket. It's from Nick. He said he saved me a seat and that the place is packed with people. I place my phone back in my pocket, focusing back my attention on the map to find the said auditorium. There are so many corridors and hallways that I feel a little dizzy. This place is like that movie, Harry Potter. Brooke's University is already here even before I was born. The place holds that Victorian feel with the light brown cobblestones and big double doors leading to classrooms. There are students around and I probably should ask them but all of them look pretty absorbed with their conversation.

As I walk at the staircase that I'm sure will lead me to the place I've been looking for, a small girl is standing at the bottom of the staircase looking at a piece of paper intently. She's looking around trying to figure out where is she I bet. The girl tried asking for directions but most of the students ignored her or told her they didn't know. That wasn't very nice of them I thought to myself. As I got closer I felt something familiar about the girl. I wonder why though.

When I'm nearing the staircase, I decide to help her. Since we're going to the same place might as well help her out too. It's not like it costs money.

"Hi there, heading to the orientation?" I try say casually in front of her.

She looks up from the paper to look at me. Shock is evident on her face behind her thick black oval rimmed glasses. Her style of clothing is rather...different than what most girls would wear nowadays. I think she's wearing a sky blue sundress. The hem of the skirt reaches just below her knees. She pairs it with a long green cardigan that closes her small body. She wears a pair of black boots that stops above her ankle. Her long black hair is tied up in a messy bun. Stray curls frame her fair face. It kind of makes her look cute, in a nerdy kind of way. I catch myself. Since when do I pay much attention to  
girls and what they wear?!

The girl stayed silent and just look at me. Feeling awkward, I clear my throat, asking the same question again. She finally blink a few times, snapping herself out of whatever it is she was thinking. Was she checking me out too?

"Y-yes. I think I got lost," she stammers. Her voice is rather soft, easy for the ears to listen.

"So am I. Have you taken this way?" I nod at the staircase.

"I've thought of it but this would be the 4th staircase I'm going to climb," she sighs a little.

"If it makes you feel better this would be my fourth too. Want to venture it together?" I offer with a smile.

"Two is better than one. Thanks for the offer," she return my smile with a sweet one.

My heart skips for a beat. I've never seen such a sweet smile before. Taking my eyes off her I climb up the stairs first while she follows behind me. We stay quiet, climbing up the stairs till the third floor where it said so on the paper. Thank god we got it right this time. From here I can see two tables and quiet a long line. I think it's the registration table.

Both of us look at each other happily and join in the line. It's a little noisy since everyone on the line is chatting and laughing. I'm guessing lots of them joined here because of their friends. Not that I can complain since my friends did the same too. This girl however stayed silent and just look at the crowd around her. She's not from around here with that fair skin of hers. A Californian would've been really tanned by now like me. But I still can't stop admiring her snowy white skin that's glowing luminously under the sun. I caught myself checking her out again and look away embarrassed. Thank god she didn't notice. Even though her choice of attire is a little different, it doesn't stop me from thinking she must be beautiful behind those glasses and unflattering clothes.

I quickly look away when she caught me staring at her. This is really unlike me. Why do I keep having a nagging feeling that I've seen her before? She stayed silent and resumes looking around again. This is taking longer than I expected. Maybe I should strike up a conversation. She might be taking the same course as me. If she isn't then it doesn't hurt to get to know new people. I clear my throat and rack my brain on how to start the conversation.

"So, what course are you taking?" I ask casually.

She whip her head fast to face me. I chuckle and nodded when she points a finger to herself.

"I'm taking up Business Administration. What about you?" She looks at me curiously.

"Coincidentally, so am I," I brighten up a little. "You're not from around here are you?" I continue. Now it's my turn to look at her curiously. There's a brief look of surprise on her face but it quickly went away.

"Yeah, is it so obvious?" She slides a stray curl behind her ear shyly. I can't help but think it's cute when she does that.

"Your skin tone is the giveaway. Most people would be really tan by now," I nod at the line of teens.

"Some would go so far as getting a spray tan even," I made a face and she giggled.

"I've noticed. All of them have nice brown skin and it's like their skin glow healthily under the sun," she looks at one tall girl with perfect tanned skin admirably.

"So are yours. I've never seen someone with such fair skin. Are you sure you're not Snow White?" I tease with a grin. She looks away shyly. Did I just flirt with her? Even I'm surprised with myself.

Finally it's our turn to register. There are two ladies sitting opposite the table with a thick file open for me to view.

"Hi there welcome to Brooke's U. Do you have a confirmation or scholarship letter with you?" The lady in blue t-shirt with the university's logo asks me with a polite smile.

I hand her the letter that was already on my hand like an hour ago. Sneaking a glance her way, she also handed her a letter with a smile to the other lady.

"Please sign here," I return my attention to the lady in front of me quickly. She points to my name inside one of the papers on the thick file.

"You'll receive an envelope where it contains all you need to know about the campus, rules, guidelines, facilities, clubs, organizations and many more. Your class schedule and student ID is also included in there," she explains while I'm checking my details and sign my name at the space given at the side.

When I'm done, she handed me a big brown envelope with the U's logo on it. It's not so heavy though.

"I hope you'll enjoy the orientation and enjoy your days studying here," she says politely and points to the entrance of the hall.

"I'm sure I will. Thank you," I nod, smiling politely at her.

The girl that was standing next to me a few minutes ago was nowhere to be seen. She must've entered the hall before me. Why am I so concerned? She can take care of herself dumbass.

I focus my attention on the crowded, noisy auditorium. There are so many people around my head hurts. I look around trying to my friends. Unfortunately my time isn't enough when a middle aged man stands at the podium. He taps on the microphone a few times, getting all of our attention.

"Students please take your seats. We will proceed with the orientation in a few minutes," the man speaks calmly.

Everyone, including me, scrambles around to find a seat. I look to see every single one around me taken already. I walk ahead to the back of the auditorium hoping there's a seat for me. Someone taps me from behind, surprising me a little. It's the cute nerdy girl.

"Hey. There's a free seat next to me. Want to join me?" she asks timidly.

"That's really kind of you. Thanks," I reply appreciatively.

She nods shyly and leads me to the seat at the far end of the auditorium. I can see the lecturers seated at center stage but I don't think the cute nerdy girl could. She keeps straining her neck trying to see the stage since the person sitting in front of her is taller than her. I can't help but smile at her efforts. Again I have a strange feeling of déjà vu. Like I've went through this before but at a different time. I shake my head and tap her shoulder. Both of us felt a small jolt. The kind I felt before but with someone else.

"Y-yes?" She asks timidly. I blink a few times trying to remember why I tried to get her attention.

"I think you can see better from my seat. Want to change?" I offer with a smile.

"That's really nice of you," she replies shyly and we change seats.

Her foot accidentally slipped and slams her body on me. I manage to hold her steady before she falls. When she looks up at me I'm greeted with a pair of familiar blue eyes. Eyes I've seen two weeks ago. Her cheeks colored in soft pink and I let go of her, clearing my throat along the way. We're in a crowded auditorium and I'm staring at a cute girl. We sit down awkwardly, not meeting each other's eyes.

After that little accident, we listen to the orientation patiently. Even though my ears are listening to rules and regulations of this place, my heart is dying to know if she is the blue eyed beauty I've wanted to meet all this time. But every time I try to sneak a glance she would notice it quickly. It's been going on for a few times that I finally decided to give up and just focus my eyes up front.

"And that concludes the orientation. You are all free to roam around campus for today and explore the facilities provides. Keep in mind that Classes starts tomorrow. We hope you'll enjoy your days studying in Brooke's University. Thank you," the announcer closes the orientation ceremony.

Everyone gets up with relief expressions and quickly crowded the exit. I remain on my seat, waiting for the crowd to thin. The girl also remains on her seat, her eyes glued to the large screen of her Smartphone. Taking a glance, the screen is filled with rows and rows of words. I think she's reading an eBook from her phone. She seemed oblivious to her surroundings, even when my eyes are studying her. Her eyes move from one word to another like a typewriter. It amuses me that her expression changes each minute. Now she's smiling a little. She must be reading a good part.

I look around to see the auditorium is nearly empty now. Finally, I can leave. Even when I stand up and let out a stretch, she still didn't move. Does she not plan to leave? I better wake her before someone scolds her. I clear my throat loudly to gain her attention. Her body jolted in surprise and looks up to face me. I let out a small laugh at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Just want to inform you that everyone left already," I nod at the exit near us.

"Oh. Thanks. I guess I got a little carried away reading," she pushes her glasses up shyly.

She gets up quickly from her seat and picks up her faded jeans sling bag. I hold the door for her to exit. She didn't walk away this time. Instead she looks around nervously.

"So, what now?" She asks quietly.

"I planned find out where are the classrooms, cafeteria, basketball court and library," I list it down from my head.

"Wow. You clearly had it all planned out. I'm still wondering if I can even find back the big entrance," she looks at me wide eyed. I can't help but laugh at her expression.

"Well, I don't want to get lost on first day of class tomorrow. I also have to be present for basketball tryouts tomorrow too," I explain as we make our way down the stairs we took a few hours ago.

"Already? I thought it would take like two weeks later," another surprised look on her cute face.

"That's the official one. I'm...a little different," I try to find the best word without sounding like I'm bragging.

"Special case huh? You must be one amazing player," a playful look on her now.

"Or I'm just lucky. What brings you here in Brooke's Uni?" I ask.

We're walking down the corridor now. Lots of student's milling about pointing here and there. It's obvious they're new students. I think we look like seniors to them since some asked us where is here and where is that. Both of us just apologize politely and move on. Reading signs and just well...walk. She didn't answer my question. Her eyes trail from one door to another reading the names. I'm dying to know more about her but the silence is comfortable enough for me.

We managed to find the building where we'll be spending hours from tomorrow onwards for 3 years, the classrooms. Thank goodness it's not far from the student's parking lot. Next we found the gym. It's far larger than I expected. Its three floors high and you can play all kinds of sports you can imagine here like basketball, volleyball, badminton and more. I hear a small whistle next to me.

"Guess there's a lot of healthy people on campus," she says softly, her eyes wide on the building.

"I guess so. Any of these tickles you fancy?" I ask with a grin.

"I play a bit of basketball and badminton but I'm not an expert of course," she answers timidly.

"Don't be too modest. There has to be one sport you're passionate about," I coax her as we retreat from the building. It's almost lunch time. Better find the cafeteria now.

"I'm not exactly a sport's person," she shrugs.

"That's alright. We can shoot some hoops together," I offer with a smile. She returns it with another sweet smile.

"I'm hungry," she pats her tummy with a pleading look. I let out a small laugh again at her cute gesture.

"Well it is the afternoon. I think we're not too far from the cafeteria. Come on," I point at the building in the middle of campus.

There are crowds of students coming in and out of that place. Instinctively I hold her hand. She looks up alarmingly.

"I don't want you to get lost in there that's all," I say with a smile. She nods silently and we make our way inside the crowded cafeteria.

"I thought we're never going to get out..." she say breathless and let out a huge relief sigh.

"Me too. I was so sure the place could've gone down," I joked.

"Well, at least we got a sandwich, a burrito, a soda and a mineral water. What more can we ask for," she say happily, nodding at the food placed on the green grass.

The cafeteria was so packed that I was thankful we even get to buy lunch! No seats were available even inside and outside the cafeteria. We walk around the cafeteria but there are still large clusters of students around. That is until she walks behind a building and find a small garden. It's a little secluded since it's a bit farther from campus. There's roses planted all around the garden with lots of butterflies of different colors around. It somehow made me feel like we're in a different world. The small garden is so quiet and tranquil. She fell in love with the place quickly and made herself comfortable on the well kept grass. I felt myself relax too standing here.

"A very delicious lunch," I reply with a grin. "I'm going to go to the washroom. Be back in a minute or two okay," I place my back pack next to hers and make a move.

"Yes sir! I shall guard the food with my life," she salutes with a mock authoritative tone.

"If anyone comes here, I'm afraid food is not the only thing the take," I reply teasingly. She sticks out her tongue playfully.

I walk away with a big smile on my face. Damn, when was the last time I felt so happy being accompanied by someone. Actually, I don't remember spending time with anyone after I graduated from high school. No matter, I'm having a great time with...

_Oh crap! I didn't ask her name! Not again Piers! _

I slam my palm on my forehead hard. What's wrong with me? This is the second stranger I've talked to comfortably and I still didn't ask her name. Somehow deep down I have a nagging feeling that this is the girl that just moved in with Claire. But she didn't wear glasses that time. I mean this girl has blue eyes too but they didn't sparkle like the one I met two weeks ago. Or maybe it's just me?

Argh... thinking about it now isn't going to help. I just want to know her name. I mean we're friends now right since we spent half the day with each other already. I quickly finish my business and make my way back to the garden. Halfway through the wind sent strains of melody to my ears. It made me stop in my tracks and look around. The sweet singing voice got closer as I go near the secret garden we just found. What I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

The girl that I just spent my half of my day with have been replaced by the girl I saved two weeks ago. The wind blows her long silky black hair beautifully around her small petite body. She wears the same sky blue sundress though sleeveless. Her snowy white skin glows luminously under the sun. The hem of her skirt stops on her thighs, revealing her pale barefooted legs. Butterflies crowd around her, creating an illusion like she's a fairy in this small garden. A hidden fairy in this secret garden.

She hums a melody I've never heard of with her sparkling blue eyes wide open. Suddenly she gets up and dances around the small garden gracefully. It's amazing that the butterflies still surround her as if it's attracted to her melody. I'm unable to move from behind the hedge I'm hiding. It feels wrong to spy her but she's so...enchanting. I can't believe there's a person with such ethereal beauty.

Finally, she stops dancing and sits back down on the grass gracefully. She giggles softly as a blue butterfly lands on her finger. She looks at it with wonder.

"He's taking a long time. I'm really hungry," she says to the butterfly.

'He'? Does she mean me? I was the only guy present here a few minutes ago.

I straighten myself up and slowly make my appearance away from the hedge. The butterflies disperse away as she stands up happily to greet me.

"There you are. I thought you got lost," she says with a relief smile. My throat went dry. It is her. The blue eyed beauty.

"Hey. Are you alright?" She touched my hand softly, her beautiful blue eyes filled with worry.

I didn't flinch. Her cool touch was comforting to me. Come on Piers. Say something before she gets the wrong idea. I clear my throat and only managed to say this.

"Do you remember me?"


End file.
